Lake Erie Center for Oceans and Human Health Community Engagement Core Project Summary Abstract PIs Chaffin, McKay, and Triezenberg from three different institutions work together to engage stakeholders on all aspects of the research of this project. Triezenberg will lead trainings on community ?engaged scholarship for scientists associated with the Center, including graduate students, and community leaders whose input is valuable for the success of the research and the success of the application of the community engaged research. Because this is designed as a community engaged-research project, two master's level graduate students will be supported through the community engagement core: one will focus on evaluating the short- term impacts from the community-engaged scholarship training on scientists; and the second will focus on evaluating the short-term impacts from the community engaged-scholarship training on non-scientists community stakeholders. Engagement research will assess Great Lakes and environmental health literacy information needs to inform general outreach strategies, as well as a more specific vulnerable population information needs assessment, communication campaign, and evaluation. Citizen science efforts will engaged charter fishing captains and U.S. Coast Guard stakeholders. The research design focuses on community ? engaged scholarship, needs assessment and communication-based research to address information needs, and engagement with stakeholders in citizen science initiatives. The outcomes are to involve community and other stakeholders in Great Lakes, human health, climate change science and improve awareness of these issues.